This invention relates to drinking cups generally and more particularly relates to a sealed insulated drinking cup having a laterally actuated valve for allowing fluid to leave the cup.
Insulated drinking cups are known, as are insulated containers such as vacuum bottles for hot or cold fluid. Vacuum bottles having caps which seal the contents to prevent them from spilling are also known. Drinking cups (sometimes called "steins") having a thumb operated flip open lid are also known, but they do not seal the contents of the cup. Also, drinking cups are known which have push-down actuators similar to those on a stein for opening a valve in the lid closure.
The known arrangements are relatively inconvenient to use, and can be rather inadvertently actuated. It is an object of this invention to provide a non-spill cup whose valve is laterally actuated, and less liable to be opened accidentally.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a sealed, preferably insulated, drinking container allowing outflow of its contents through an easily operated laterally actuated valve which closes to prevent spilling when not opened, and whose cap can be removed. The present invention provides a container having a removable cap to retain the contents. The cap includes a side actuated valve for allowing contents to flow out, which is easily operated by the thumb. The cap is provided with ridges or shoulders angled to engage ridges on the outside periphery of the cup to automatically position the valve actuator on the side adjacent to a handle on the cup when the cap is installed on the cup.